drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Caim's Sword
Caim's Sword is a weapon available at the beginning of Drakengard. It is Caim's primary weapon. Drakengard 3= Description * Location *DLC. Combos *N/A Weapon Story Level 1 There once was an awkward prince who found love, politics, and even general interactions difficult. His only comfort was practicing swordplay in the courtyard. Level 2 After a hundred days of practice, he began to feel stronger. As this strength turned to confidence and washed away his anxieties, the prince devoted himself to mastering the sword. Level 3 After a thousand days of practice, he forgets the stress of politics and intrigue. Such things brought only lies and betrayal, but his sword never did. Level 4 After ten thousand days of practice, he realized his sword might free him from all stress if he entrusted everything to it. Alas, he was only running away from his problems... |-|Drakengard 2= Description * Magic *'Blazing Fang:' Exploding fireballs skim the ground, incinerating enemies. Location *After Chapter 9, Verse 3. Free Mission - Sanctuary (Chest Item). Combos * * * * Weapon Story Level 1 Eighteen years ago, when the world faced destruction, a human and a dragon dared to fight the gods. In the end, the dragon gave her life to save the world. Left behind, the man wandered the desolate lands, his heart full of sorrow. Accompanying him on his journey was the very same girl who brought mankind to the brink of extinction. Level 2 Betraying the alliance he’s formed during the war, the old hierarch altered the seal to increase the dragon’s burden. When the wandering man felt the dragon’s agony, the girl sensed his distress and made her escape. Alone again, his mind was consumed by thoughts of vengeance and his hollow soul burned with bloodlust once more. Level 3 Caim hunted down the treacherous hierarch. Ignoring his pleas for mercy, he killed him with a single blow. However, Caim’s efforts were in vain: the seal was permanently altered. The burden was tearing the dragon’s mind apart, so the world’s former savior faced a similar choice... But this time, Caim would choose the dragon over the world. Level 4 Caim and Angelus were finally reunited, when all the keys to the seal had been broken. Once more, the world faced destruction, but at least they were together – complete. They vowed then never to part again – a vow they kept until the end. After that, only Caim’s sword remained in the doomed world. |-|Drakengard= Description *The sword is depicted as having a rather long and wide blade, which under normal circumstances, a soldier could not wield. Caim, however, is able to fight with it rather well. Magic *'Cometdance:' A series off fireballs are hurled at the ground in front of Caim. Location *Default Weapon Weapon Story Level 1 A gift to Caim from his beloved father. Since he was a young child, Caim had idolized his gentle father and longed to fight strongly and bravely in battle beside him. Level 2 But the dark shadow of the Empire fell over their peaceful kingdom. The Empire grew stronger and stronger, until one day, Caim's castle was attacked by Imperial black dragons. Level 3 "Caim! Take Furiae and flee!" So ordered Caim's father. But even before Caim was able to answer, his parents were slain before his very eyes. Level 4 Clutching the sword that was a gift from his father, Caim swore upon it revenge for the loss of his kingdom and the murder of his parents. Even now, an unquenchable rage still fills his heart. Category:Weapons Category:Longswords Category:Drakengard 3 Weapons Category:Character Weapons Category:Drakengard 2 Weapons Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:Drakengard 3 Swords Category:Drakengard 2 Longswords Category:Drakengard Longswords